America Fever
by Kibblekinz
Summary: Izzy's POV. When pirates go to America, nothing comes better.
1. Chapter 1

I closed my eyes deeply and slouched my body against the tall palm tree above us. Jake walked over to me and, too, slipped his back down the tree. It was such a hot day, even Jake's vest collar was laying down on his shoulders, like it was tired, too. Jake turned to me and squinted his eyes at the sunlight. "Where's Cubby?" he questioned me. I turned to him too and opened my eyes wide. I did a little sigh, not to be annoyed, but just tired.

"I think he's inside" I answered him. I stood up walked inside. Cubby was sitting next to our fan, writing on a piece of a big palm leaf. "Ahoy Cubby, what are you doing there?" I said. Cubby turned his swivel chair. Cubby held up a empty bottle that looks like a bottle you would set to sea. I walked next to him and looked closely at the palm leaf. "America? What do you know about America?" I said.

"This is for Jake, I want him to take us to America." Cubby turned up to me and said. At what he said, I don't approve it for a young sixteen year old.

"Yay hey no way!" I said. "No one is going to America. You never know who or what can be there. We are here to keep you safe at Pirate Island, and taking you to America, we can't take a chance." I nodded my head no, just in case he didn't get that. "Let's just talk to Jake and see what he says," I walked outside, with Cubby following behind me.

"Jake, Cubby want's to go to America." I said to Jake, who was helplessly trying to fan himself with his fingers. I put my hands on my hips and bent my right leg knee down a bit. Jake turned to me, looking quite confused.

"I never heard Cubby talk like that before." Jake said, standing up. "To me, it doesn't sound fun, but traveling to Amercia sounds interesting for us. I don't know why it could be such a bad thing." I was suprised he actually said that. Besides for being such a hottie at that time, he can be such disagreeable (in my mind).

"B - But Jake! Who knows what could be-" I muttered. It was no use, it did sound kind of interesting, despite what such bad things could happen _  
>Izzy - Age 18 Jake - Age 18 Cubby - Age sixteen<p>

Don't you wonder what would happen if Izzy, Jake, and Cubby come up to your door and ask "Is this America?"

I would freak.

Anyways, I gonna start working on this story. This chapter was short, just a introduction to what it's all about. BTW Izzy was 21 when she was narrating this story. 


	2. Chapter 2

Izzy - Age 18 Jake - Age 18 Cubby - Age 16

I put my hand on our ship, Bucky. Although we had him for a long time, he seems new all this time we had him. Jake ran over to me and brought our five fans, all in his two arms and hands. Cubby waddled over, hardly standing on his two legs, with a stack a blankets. It was summer at the time, and blankets would be helpful, but at a time like that. As soon as we were done loading the ship, we took a small break because of that hot summer day, as usual.

I could pretty much feel my stomach lurching from side to side, like the ship. I looked outside the boat. The sea slowly danced to the horizon, where the sun seemed feet above. I stood there, looking at the glossy blue ocean. As I studied it, Marina should be coming out at any minute. We have never told her we are leaving for America. I cupped my hands around my mouth, sending a message saying 'Marina!' across the waters. I repeated my self. The sea still swayed from side to side. A slight splash came over to the boat, not to my surprise it was Marina. I smiled at her, as Jake came running to me.

Marina blushed as she sunk her eyes into Jake's. I turned around and walked to the tip of the ship. I'm not that kind of romance person, and certainly don't wanna be in it. I lifted my nose up to the air, to smell the fresh air. Cubby's footsteps came walking over to me. "Izzy, what's wrong?" he asked. By the look on my face, he could tell I was disgusted.

I turned to Cubby. "Nothing Cubby! What would make you think that!" I nearly yelled. Okay, I admit I might of been a bit hard on him, but of course I wasn't jealous. I just walked away. "Why the fu-" of course I didn't finish. Enough was enough, 'specially me. As I got off the ship, I stuck my finger into the water. The water felt like ice, in water form. I way don't know how a mermaid could live in water like this. I wanted to just swim a bit in the water, I thought it would be a nice thing to try. I took off my boots and entered my feet into the water.

The water warmed up on my feet. I slowly slipped my body into the water. The water didn't seem as cold as I thought it would be. I decided to take a little swim in the water for a minute or two. I took off my shirt, it was bother me in the water. I swam with my under shirt on, kicking my feet, swimming in circles over and over again. My pants bother me as they got wet, sticking to my legs. It's not a very good feeling if you didn't know.

I had such an urge to take off my soggy pants, they were extremly heavy if I were to stand on my two feet, but of course I wouldn't take then off not in front of them. And Marina was right there, it would be extremely weird. I still swam in the water gracefully. That day, I just wasn't in the mood for much, except just minding myself. Just being what a girl is. 


End file.
